My Knight in Shining Armor
by Fatal Pride
Summary: Forest the Hedgehog is assigned to protect princess of Morobo City, Samantha the Hedgehog, for one month. But what happens when the knight develops feelings for the princess? And what happens when two twins try to win her over for their own? OC x OC
1. PreStory Preparation

Awww, shit. I'm a terrible person. For anyone that was reading my previous series, "The Weapons of Fate", I'm SO sorry for going on such a long hiatus! How long has it been? A year? Maybe two? Whatever, it doesn't matter, because I'm BACK, baby! And to kick it off, I'm gonna start off fresh with a brand new fanfic! So here we GO!

**Pre-Story Preparation**

**Title: My Knight in Shining Armor**

**Genre: Romance / Friendship / Family**

**POV: Third Person / First Person (possibly)**

**PLOT**

A high-ranking knight at merely age 19, Forest the Hedgehog is assigned to protect 16-year-old princess of Morobo, Samantha the Hedgehog for one measly month. All starts off well, but what happens when Forest develops feelings for the young princess? Will her parents approve of this? A knight and a princess discover each other in more ways than one in this story of romance, family, and friendship.

**CHARACTERS**

**FoReSt**

A 19-year old hedgehog with an outgoing attitude. He is assigned to protect the princess of Morobo, but is unaware of the little misadventures he will have with her. With time, Forest begins to develop feelings for the princess. Usually, Forest is outgoing and whimsical, though he still takes his duties as a knight very seriously. Although, he is depressingly silent whenever in a gloomy mood, and has a frighteningly bad case of schizophrenia.

**SaMaNtHa**

A 16-year-old hedgehog with a playful and cheerful attitude. She is the princess of Morobo City, and almost instantly warms up to Forest on the first day. As the days go by, she starts to become unsure of whether or not she loves the knight in _that_ way. At most times, Samantha is playful and is able to bring out the best in anyone, and she also has a caring and almost motherly side. The princess is rarely ever gloomy, but when she is, it's always something.

**ViCtOrIa**

A 17-year-old fox that shows nearly not emotion whatsoever. She works as a maid around Morobo Palace, and also as Samantha's "guardian angel". Strangely enough, Forest's friendly attitude towards her begins to rub off on her. Often times, the maid helps Forest in protecting Samantha, all while maintaining that emotionless face of hers. It's hard to tell whether or not she's in a bad mood, considering the fact that she maintains a straight face 24/7.

**AnDrE and AdRiAn**

19-year-old identical wolf twins with a mischievous nature. They are nowhere near fond of Forest; in fact, they hate his guts. The twins continually pester Samantha, trying to get her to get together with them. Forest manages to fend them off every time, however. While Andre is calm and collected at most times, Adrian holds a frighteningly insane side. 

So, there you have it. The preparation for my all-new fanfic. Read & Review, guys! Peace out!


	2. Day 1

Yo! Chapter one is now up! (insert applause here) Read and review, guys! It helps me with my fanfic skills. AND, as a bonus, I'll even give my reviewers a shoutout! Which reminds me, shoutout to my girlfriend! Me lurrrrrvvvvzz yhu! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sega. I do, however, own Forest and this fanfic. My girlfriend owns Samantha, Victoria, Andre, and Adrian.

-o-o-o-

**Day 1: Arrival**

-o-o-o-**  
><strong>

"But, father…!" A dark blue sixteen-year-old hedgehog with light blue streaks pleaded.

"I've made my decision, dear." Her father stated simply, finalizing the conversation. "The city is in a time of great depression. People are willing to do anything for money: rob others, break into and loot houses…break into the palace and kidnap the princess for ransom." He made sure to emphasize his last statement.

"Dad, I can take care of myself! I don't need some old knight dude to babysit me!" The girl insisted. Sometimes, her father was just beyond unreasonable. Then again, one could say the same about her. "Besides, I was perfectly fine last time a bandit broke inside the palace."

"It doesn't matter. I've made my decision." The aged man said before seeing his daughter make her usual pouting face. It was, in a way, childishly cute. With her arms crossed and her lower lip protruding, who couldn't think that she just looked adorable? The father chuckled and placed his hand on top of the girl's head. "You'll see, Samantha. It's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, your guardian is actually quite young!"

"I'd hardly call 31 and single 'young', Dad."

"He's not 31, Samantha."

"What? He's older? Dad, don't do this to me! How can I have fun if some middle-aged oldie is holding me back?"

Samantha's father merely sighed. "I think you're missing the point, honey." He was about to explain when a palace guard entered the room. "What is it?"

"Your Highness, there's a kid at the palace gates claiming to be a high-ranking knight." The guard stated, "We've tried to get him to leave, but he continually insists that we let him in. We were wondering if you could take care of the situation."

"Well, let him in, you idiot! If he says he's a knight, let him in!"

"But Your Highness, he's not even 20!"

"Let him in!"

The palace guard would have argued further, but he realized that he was talking to the king of Morobo City, and he would have his head detached from his body if he continued the conversation. He sighed, defeated. "Yes, sir." The guard left the room and headed toward the gates.

The king turned back to his daughter, grinning slyly. "Come. I want you to meet someone." He told her, getting up from his throne and heading out the door, exiting the throne room and leaving an oblivious Samantha behind.

"W-wha-?" Samantha asked to herself, clueless as to what was happening.

Meanwhile, a young 19-year-old black hedgehog with green streaks stood at the other side of the gates, demanding entrance. "Oh, so you're saying I'm not a knight just because I'm not even old enough to drink?" He demanded, not amused one bit at the prejudice.

"No, we're saying that you're a stupid kid." A pit bull, much older than the hedgehog, stated. "Do you think we're idiots or something? To be a knight, you gotta be a man, not some immature kid. Now get out of my sight if you like your head where it is." The guard drew out his sword and put the blade to the hedgehog's neck.

Bad choice.

In what seemed like an instant, the supposed knight disarmed and threw the pit bull to the ground, placing the guard's own blade to his neck. "You were saying?" the black hedgehog smirked, satisfied with the look of fear in the poor guard's eyes. As if on cue, the guard that previously spoke with the king returned and opened the gates for the unknown boy.

"The king will see you now." He said, not even caring about the pit bull guard.

"Thanks." The hedgehog said, walking past the gates. "And tell that asshole there on the ground to stop crying like a baby." With that being said, he entered the palace without another word.

Samantha had followed her father to main room of the palace to meet her new protector. "Dad, I'm seriously confused right now. What's going on?" She asked before seeing the double doors leading to the outside open. Instinctively, she hid behind her father, shyly looking past him to see who had entered. "W-what the…?"

The hedgehog approached the king and instinctively got down on one knee and bowed his head, "Your Highness," He greeted before getting back up, "You summoned me?"

Samantha was wide-eyed. Her father had actually found someone in her age range? No…there HAD to be some angle he was playing at. Maybe this guy was a total drone, or some anti-social nerd!

"Welcome to Morobo Palace, Sir Forest." The king greeted right back, nodding. "As you would assume, I'm aware that you're already an exceptionally high-ranking knight at such a young age."

"Thank you, sir."

"That's why I summoned you here. I want you to protect my daughter during the time I am busy ridding the city of its poverty and famine. It should take about one month time, so it would be best if you became familiar with the palace. My daughter will show you around, uhhh…Samantha, you can stop hiding behind me now."

Samantha slowly came out from behind her father, waving shyly at Forest. "H-hi, I guess…" She greeted.

Forest was, needless to say, surprised. He had expected the princess just to be a little kid. Right now, he was (quite fortunately) looking at the exact opposite. What he was seeing was an extremely cute-looking princess that around his age! 'Maybe I could get used to this assignment.' He thought to himself before snapping back to reality, 'No! What the hell, Forest! She's a PRINCESS!' The black hedgehog shook off his thoughts and turned to the king. "Don't worry. She's safe with me." He said, grinning confidently.

The poor kid didn't know what he was in for.

-o-o-o-

Forest: Really? You ended the chapter like THAT? .

Fatal Pride: Hey, shut up! I was in a hurry to finish this! .'''

Sam: Surrrrre, ya were. Or maybe you're just a bad writer~! ^^

Fatal Pride: You two are so freaking mean! D:

Forest & Sam: And so, here's the preview for the next chapter! :)

-o-o-o-

**Preview**

**Day 2: Every Princess Needs a Knight**

-o-o-o-**  
><strong>

"_You've never been outside the palace...?"_

"_Is there anything you might need, princess?"_

"_Beautiful, isn't it?"_

"_Can we come here every day?"_

"_I'm not seriously taking a liking to her…am I?"_


End file.
